fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Game
'''Mr. Game & Watch makes his fourth return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Mr. Game & Watch retains his quirky and unique move set that draws contents from Game & Watch though with a few new twists. Changes from Smash 4 How to Unlock Handheld *Complete Classic Mode with the starting roster on Easy or higher. *Play 150 Vs. Matches *Clear Event 27 "Black and White" Mr. Game & Watch is fought on the "Greenhouse" stage. Console *Complete Classic Mode with the starting roster on Easy or higher. *Play 280 Vs. Matches *Clear Event 48 "50 Shades of Game & Watch". Mr. Game & Watch is fought on "Vermin". Moveset Special Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Rings his bell high. (Up) *Sits down on the floor and sighs. (Right) *Mr. Game & Watch jumps up and down. (Left) *Rings his bell low. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Mr. Game & Watch rings the bell. *''Mr. Game & Watch jumps up and waves his arm.'' *''Mr. Game & Watch waves his flags.'' On Screen Appearance *Moves along a row of Game and Watch LCD frames until he reaches the foreground. *''Arrives via a clothesline from Rain Shower.'' *''Comes out from the manhole and jumps out.'' Victory Animations *Moves around in different poses. *Rings his bell. *Jumps up and down in the air. *''Sits down, sighs, and lays down on the ground and falls asleep.'' *''Juggles pins around.'' *''Mr. Game & Watch looks around as if lost and appears confused.'' Losing Animations *Mr. Game & Watch is clapping while looking forward. *''Mr. Game & Watch is teetering back and forth confused.'' *''Mr. Game & Watch flashes brightly.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix based upon the typical bleeping noises that characters or other objects in a Game & Watch would make. Idle Animations *Hops in place. *Looks behind himself. *''Touches his chin with his hand.'' *''Taps his foot up and down.'' Trophies Mr. Game & Watch's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Mr. Game & Watch Unlock: Classic Mode Mr. Game & Watch (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Green Mr. Game & Watch (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Pink Hat & Watch Unlock: Boss Battle Console Shopkeeper & Watch Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Mr. Game & Watch (Judge) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop White Mr. Game & Watch (Crazy Spot) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Teal Mr. Game & Watch (Yellow) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Mr. Game & Watch (Red) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Mr. Game & Watch (Right Taunt) Rainbow Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Fire & Watch Unlock: Complete a Luigi Character Challenge Ocotpus Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) Spitball Sparky Unlock: Unlock all Luigi trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Game & Watch (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Game & Watch Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters